Blind
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: While struggling to finish a case, Cragen calls in Dean Porter which causes Olivia to be forced to work with him. Elliot will do anything to keep Olivia his but Dean will make sure that he wins back Olivia, no matter what it takes.


Blind

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! I wasn't on here for a while because I was busy with school and stuff. Anyway, I decided to put my story 'Fangs Of Fire' on hold for a while. Let me tell you a little backround on my story:**

**Listen to the song Blind by Ke$ha. That's all you need to know. The lyrics are the key to what happens in this story.**

**I'm putting a chatacter in this story that no one likes. If anyone likes him, they have got to be crazy as *bleep***

**You'll know who...**

*****Blind***Blind***Blind*****

It wasn't a normal day ay the _new _1-6 precinct. The detectives are working on a case that is getting on their last nerve. A man has kidnapped and raped 5 women each over the course of 3 days and ties them up one last time and dumps them outside of diffrent hospitals in Manhattan. None of the women hasn't been able to get a description of the man because he wore black clothing and a ski mask the entire time. They don't even have one shread of evidence because the perp would usually bathe the victims in rubbing alcohol before dumping them. The detectives haven't slept in a couple days so they are a bit cranky. Olivia walked in with four cups of coffee, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw something interesting: Elliot dead asleep on his desk. She smiled and walked over to attempt to wake him up

"Elliot."

No answer

"Elliot!"

No answer

"EL!"

Do I have to say it?

She set the tray of coffee on her desk and walked over to the coffee machine where she got a tea bag. She set the tea bag in some boiling water and watched while the water slowly changed color. She took out the tea bag and decided that it was hot enough and snuck up on Elliot. She streched the back of his shirt collar and put the tea bag inside his shirt. She took a couple of steps back and looked at her watch

"3, 2..."

"HOT! HOT HOT!"

"1." She looked at the scene that was happening in front of her and couldn't help but smile. Elliot finally took the hot and used tea bag out from his shirt and threw it out. He looked at Olivia who was not smiling and covering her mouth trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Elliot crossed his arms and a serious expression on his face

"It was you wasn't it?" He asked. Olivia nodded

"I'm now going to change my shirt." Elliot said, then he heard a burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said catching her breath.

"Oh whatever."

"Detectives!" Cragen called out. Everyone looked at his direction. "As you know, we aren't going ANYWHERE with this case. A sixth woman had gone missing by the name of Sandra Madlock. She had been missing for at least two days and we all know this is her third day before being dumped. I'm bringing in some extra fire power."

"Like who?" Elliot asked

"I'm bringing in the FBI."

"This case doesn't fall in the FBI's juristiction." Olivia admitted

"The second and third victims: Ella Hawkins and Kira Standford were from Chicago, Illinois and Philidelphia, Pennsylvania. This guy took these women across state lines to perform lude sexual acts. This falls right on the line for the FBI" Cragen explained

"Great." Fin said sarcastically

"Who are you bringing in?" Elliot asked

"He's an old 'friend'" Cragen said

"Oh no."

"Oh hell no."

"You got to be kidding!" Olivia said

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Cragen said.

"What's going on?" Munch asked entering the squad room

"The FBI is coming in." Elliot said

"Is he bringing..." Munch paused

"Oh yeah." Fin said resting his head on his hand

"I'm bringing in Dean Porter."

_Shit._

*****Blind***Blind***Blind*****

**Yes yes, I'm bringing that son of a bitch in this story. Now I have a few pleas**

**1). PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**2). It's for a good cause**

**3). Please don't kill me! (Wait I said that already.)**

**I hope you listened to Blind by Ke$ha before you read this. Now, if you think back to Season 11, think of what episode this song lies in**

**Peace out! *Does the Peace sign***

**P.S. Please review!**


End file.
